I don't give a damn about your parents
by Amutoloco15
Summary: A rich & spoiled beautiful girl and a poor but extremely hot teenage vendor meets weirdly. As time passes by, their attraction becomes love but Mikan has parents and they has something bad to say about it. And how could he be so calm about this! review!
1. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own this story._

_WARNING:_

_There are a lot of wrong grammars but at least you can understand the story. (If not, then tell me what part you don't understand and I'd be more than happy to explain it, or not! But I would still explain it. MAYBE)_

_Mikan is the person who is telling the story. That's why it's "I blah blah blah" not "She bla bla bla". _

**Epilogue**

I was locked in my room and a prisoner in my own house. I felt so empty. Was it wrong for me to follow my heart? I never wanted it to happen, it was unexpected. Meeting him was something unplanned, loving him; never occurred in my mind, but it happened. I met him and I had loved him. So there is no use in changing what my feelings are for him and I don't think I can change these feelings either. So I should face the consequences of falling in love with a wrong man. I should face the punishments of my parents, bravely.

I walk towards the balcony of my room, lifelessly. I need the fresh air right now to calm myself down. It was 9:00 in the evening and I doubt that they (my parents) are sleeping. I know they're still awake guarding me if I'd do something stupid like; escaping. Well, they shouldn't worry coz' I'm not planning to escape.

In the balcony I lifted my head up to feel the coldness of the breeze as I close my eyes. I tried recalling the face of man I loved, the man that my parents forbid me to love. He was tall. I think I recall him saying that his height was around 6'0". He had a very appealing body, well it wasn't a 6 pack abs or something but it was still very sexy. He had dark raven hair and his eyes we're unusually colored crimson.

I smiled unknowingly at the thought of him. I opened my eyes slowly and now I'm seeing him staring awkwardly at me. HAHA I'm going nuts. I'm seeing him everywhere! I chuckled to myself but then a few more seconds later the image of him standing right in front of me while staring at me still didn't fade away. I could feel my eyes growing wider. This couldn't be an illusion of my longing for him right? I mean, I think this is actually real! I gasped in surprise, "Natsume? What are you doing here?! How did you? When did you? WHY are you here?!" I asked due to my confusion.

"I came here to get you. Let's escape."

"Are you out of your mind? Get out right now, if my parent sees you. You will be dead, LITERALLY!"

"Not without you." He said simply.

"You're so stupid!" I said crying half laughing.

I felt his arms pulling me for an embrace. I couldn't help my tears from bursting out! So I started whimpering in his arms.

Moments later he led me towards my bed as he let himself sit there. "Sit beside me." He ordered. I can't make out the tone of his voice, but I did do what he asks me to. So I place myself comfortably sitting next to him.

He pointed to his lap signaling me to lay my head on in it.

"No."

"Do it."

"I don't want to."

"Right now"

"If my mom or dad walks into the room and sees you, you'd be in BIG trouble. So please Natsume, just leave." I pleaded.

But it seems like he did not care or was he just acting like he didn't care? I don't know. Suddenly, he pulls me violently to his lap! Why use the word, violently? Because he slammed my head to his lap, DAMN IT!

"Ouch! Could you be uh- well, I don't know. TENDER!?"

"Sorry. You're just so stubborn, so it's your fault!"

His words makes me want to stand up and punch him but he held on to me tighter to make me stay where I was so I sighed "Look, you don't know my parents. They're very- SCARY." I told him as I felt Goosebumps when I started imagining what horrible things they could possibly do.

"Don't care." He muttered darkly as he started to caress my hair.

"Whatever! But if you'd die here, I'M NOT BUYING YOU YOURE COFFIN!" I shouted at him.

And I really regretted shouting. Stupid Stupid Stupid! Do you know why? Because my parents heard me so they immediately slammed the door open and there it was! They saw me and Natsume with my brainless head placed comfortably on his lap.

"You had to be so loud." I heard him muttered.

I gulped as I see my father raging in anger with my mom and her eyes were filled with disgust.

CUT!!! Before this entire chakaness, let me take you firstly to the beginning of the story!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Author: You do not have enough time to tell them the beginning of the story. I'm too tired of typing; can you do it in chapter 1?

Ok readers! If you enjoyed reading this then tune in for chapter 1 and also give me some reviews!! But then again, if you think that this is a worthless piece of junk, and I'm totally wasting my time in writing this stuff because this writing thing is totally not my style. Then review me still, so that I will never write again.

REVIEW PLEASE!! Click the button below!! OK? I will kill you, if you'll leave without a review! Jk jk jk


	2. The princess and the poor meets

_Mikan: I don't know what to say! This is the author's entire fault! _

_Me: My fault? You're the one who's telling your story! My part here is just typing it._

_What we're trying to say is, sorry for this LATE update! Here's Chapter 1!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GAKUEN ALICE.**

**CHAPTER I**

"**The princess and POOR boy meets"**

I remember it like it was yesterday. The day we met.

"I WANT TO GO TO THE MARKET WITH YOU!" I shouted to one of the maids whom I had grown closed with over the passed few years.

I could see her sighed in defeat as she told me this very words "Fine. You can come with me, but if Madam Yuka will find out about you going to the market, I WILL BE KILLED and it will be your entire fault. You still want to come?"

I did not care about anyone even if they are close to me. I was selfish and I was proud of it then, so without hesitating I replied as quickly as a tiger "Yes." And I ran back to my room to get dress leaving our poor pitiful maid dumbfounded.

What can I say? I am just a spoiled little brat.

I ran towards my closet as I slammed it open, I could see hundreds of elegant dresses hanged color coded in every side. I went to the simpler clothes section because I wasn't going to anything special just the market.

I picked out a black old Levis which my father bought for me and a black punk designed T-shirt. I was going for the punk look since it was popular. After dressing up, I hurried downstairs as my maid greeted me. She looked at me with amazement as I smiled triumphantly and thought 'I must look really gorgeous right now.' But that smile broke off when she said

"What are you wearing, young lady? We are going to the market, not some FRAT party."

"Excuse me? Are you not my maid? Who gave you the authority to comment on what I'm wearing" I said. My ego was deeply hurt.

"My apologies. Shall we go now then?"

"Yes we shall." I said.

AT THE MARKET

There were so many people! I still remember the stench of the dead fishes. And Eww I want to throw up.

Anyways, there I was following our maid. We walked for like eternity. We bought a lot of meat, vegetables and fruits. Just then, I started to feel like urinating so without permission I ran and searched for a comfort room to pee but to my disappointment there was none and one more thing, I was completely… LOST.

I went out of the market and I decided to wait for my stupid maid to come outside. I felt like crying but I didn't cry.

A few more minutes passed but the maid was no where in sight and I was getting hungry.

Just then I saw a vision, a young man in black carrying with him a piece of flat wood with a few snacks, so without thinking I ran towards him, but as I got closer his face became clearer and my heart was pounding incredibly fast with reasons I do not know of. Could this be? Love at first fucking sight? No way!

He was beautiful! His dark raven messy hair looked so hot and wet of sweat due to the heat. And as I got closer, I could see that he had crimson eyes. But I realized this was no time to fantasize this adorable creature! My tummy needs some feeding! And So I pretended that I wasn't attracted to him. What? I'm good at pretending.

"Hey! Is that dirty? If not, then can you give me some? I'm hungry." You might be thinking right now that I sounded like a bitch when I said that well I was clueless back then, I did not know those foods were supposed to be bought.

I could see him looked at me, examining my figure from head to toe as I wondered did he noticed my perfectly shape body? And then I caught him smiling playfully. What's up with that?

"Hn. I can smell money on you. A rich girl huh?"

I made a question marked face since I did not know what he was saying. Was that a compliment or an insult? Should I get mad? Or should I pretend like I did not hear it? And so I pretended not to hear his comment. And there was silence but it did not take long.

"Pfft. If you want to eat then give me money and I'll give you some."

"I don't have any money can you wait for my maid to arrive. She'll pay for it." I explained. It was true I did not have any money since I let all of it in the drawer.

"No can do."

'What?! That was rude.' I thought angrily but still I kept a calm façade.

"Please! I have money, but I did not bring it." I said starting to get my temperaments. Hunger can lead to bad moods, you know.

"Since you don't have any money. Then, can you kiss me as your payment?" He said plastering a smirk but his tone was firm and emotionless and it was rather insulting. I mean, when you say this kind of things your voice should be seductive right? Geez! This guy should be taught the proper way to flirt!

"Are you this kind of vendor? What happened to the policy of respecting the costumers?" I shouted as I yet again pretended to be angry.

And this was the part when Natsume got attracted to me. He told me when we first dated that when he first saw me he thought I was beautiful but when I said those words he fell completely in love with me because I was the first woman to ever refused him, well, he did not say it sweetly though but I knew this was what he meant.

This was how he said it

"Ok. When I met you? You looked pretty good for a girl and you're the first one who ever refused my charm so maybe that's the reason why you're mine."

Anyways let's get back to the story,

He steps closer towards me as he leaned in to face me. Face to Face. He is taller than me so he had to lean.

"Do you refuse to kiss me?" He asks.

I looked at his lips accidentally and I notice how lustrous it was. It was juicy red and when he breathed I could smell, peppermint. For a poor guy, he sure smelled extremely good.

"Get away from me!" I shouted pushing him away but I could hear my mind saying, 'What the hell bitch! You'll only meet this hottie once so pull him close and plant one on him' and eww I felt completely dirty. My mind was polluted.

When I looked at him, I could see his expression was shock due to my reaction. I heard him chuckled as he tossed me one of the food he was selling.

"There! It's on me!"

"A-wha?" I said in bewilderment.

"You made my day so I'm giving it to you!"

"No. I will pay. Just wait for my maid to arrive." I said firmly.

He looked at me with those eyes that made my knees week. "Pay? Ok. I'll take my payment when we'll see each other. And I have strong feeling, we will see each other soon and often Ms." He said as he walked off, leaving me and my heart wanting for him. And yet again I heard my mind said, 'See? You stupid woman! I told you to plant one on him.'

I shook my head to erase the dirty thought and I was certain that it was the last time we will meet, because I considered everything he said as a bluff but I was wrong. TERRIBLY WRONG.

I would want to continue this still but again the author is tired and so I have to wait yet again to tell you guys the next chapter.

**To be continued…**

_**Author: Sorry you guys! I'm so tired… And I want to go to sleep. Anyways Mikan told me the story so these are the clues of the nest chapter. Don't tell her that I told you.**_

_**It was back to school again for her.**_

_**There was a new librarian.**_

_**Mikan had a lot of research to do.**_

_**Anyways do you like it? Well, I am not satisfied with this chapter but I hope you are. **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! MAKE MY EFFORT IN TYPING WORTH IT.**_


	3. The new librarian

_Authors Note: Hello everyone. Here is the update; surely you've noticed that it's been more than a week but just as I said before my update in this story will be dependent on the reviews._

_Anyways Mikan please do the honor of narrating your chapter third. _

_Mikan: Whatever you say _

_Oh yeah_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter III**

"**The New Librarian"**

I couldn't sleep after my encounter with Natsume. I remember it was already 12 midnight and still I wasn't drowsy. I kept on thinking about him; His handsome face and his last words to me. Those mysterious fucking words.

It keeps on ringing in my head when he told me that we will see each other again…soon and often. I thought it was a bluff but apparently it wasn't, you'll find out soon. Anyways, my thoughts were so preoccupied with questions like "What did that suppose to mean?" It was beyond weird. I mean what kind of poor vendor would give a willing costumer to pay, free food? And how come he was so handsome? It is forbidden for a poor guy to be more handsome than any hot rich model that I know!

Anyways I was so busy thinking about him that when I turned around to take a quick glanced at the clock it was already 1:00 am in the morning! I can't believe a pathetic handsome vendor made me act like some kind of obsessed teenage girl with her new crush but I am a teenage but I am not obsessed—with him. Not at this chapter yet. Where were we? Oh yeah, I've just had enough with this thoughts, so I decided to sleep. 3 days from then would be the first day of school so I was sure, I will go back to normal and have a rich handsome crush again with Ruka Nogi. The most popular guy in school. I closed my eyes as I drifted of to sleep.

3 days AFTER.

Three days had passed and still no sign of the vendor. Which is great, I lied.

I had already arrived at school and I remember walking as gracefully as I could towards the hallway when my best friend, Hotaru Imai saunted towards me.

"Hey Mikan." She greeted so plainly. Her face was blank.

"Hi Hotaru. What's up? I miss you!" I forced my tone to be cheerful but I always am a bad liar and she; as my best friend? It was obvious she'd notice when I'm lying.

"What's with you, Mikan? Are you sick?" she questioned I could sense a glint of concern in her tone and her eyes were unexpectedly gentle when she spoke those words.

I wiggled my head implementing that I wasn't sick "No I'm just anxious." I confessed.

"You're anxious, for what?"

'I'm anxious to meet again that vendor I saw in the market!' I wanted to tell her but it was too embarrassing so I lamely replied "Nothing."

"You're anxious for nothing. You're hiding something from me." Typical! She always knows when I'm hiding something.

I sighed "I am but let's not talk about this now please? We should see our classroom number." I suggested dryly.

"You go on ahead. I need to go to the library to take pictures." She said.

"Take pictures for what?" I questioned curiously.

She gave me a questioned look as if implementing that I was so dumb to not know the reason of why she was going to the library "What?" I questioned again.

"Are you really this slow Mikan? Don't you know? There's a new librarian and apparently he's the new gossip here in school. They say he's much hotter than Ruka Nogi." She explained emotionless.

I nodded. "Go have fun." I told her not sure if that's exactly the right word to use.

She rolled her eyes as she continued walking to the library.

'Much hotter than Ruka Nogi huh.' I thought as the image of Ruka flashes on my mind. 'I know someone who's much hotter than him.' I chuckled remembering the face of the boy in the market.

I walked towards the big board with the list of the students and its names and sections. After checking which classroom me and Hotaru was, I skipped gracefully to it. Unexpectedly, the classroom was full of boys; there were no girls except me. That was odd. I noticed one of the boys whom I befriended last year.

"Hey, Yuu!" I called out to a handsome blond boy. He was wearing clean and expensive eye glasses place comfortably above his pointy nose.

He smiled at me "What is it? Sakura?" he asked with a tone that gentleman always wore.

"Where are all the girls?" I questioned motioning my hands in the classroom.

"They were off to the library." He answered the smile not fading.

It took me a minute to process what he said and then 'How handsome is this new librarian?' I thought as I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the information Yuu."

"No problem but aren't you going to the library to check that guy out?"

That was a stupid question coming out from a smart guy like him "No. Yuu. I'm not."

"Apparently I have way too much summer homework that I haven't done yet! So I have absolutely no time to boy watch." I continued

"Do you want any help with that? I already finished mine." He offered his tone was somewhat still hopeful.

I suddenly remember him courting me last year but I turned him down after 5 short days. I can't believe he's still hopeful. "Look Yuu. That would be nice but if me accepting your offer means something else to you then I'd rather do this alone." I told him frankly. It was much better to warn him earlier.

"I'm just trying to help. No worries, no more Yuu irritating you." He assured me as he plastered a smile.

"Thanks." I said awkwardly handing him some of the notes.

The day started with every subject teacher discussing their class rules. There were no new students this year and I am sure it is because of finance. This school was much too expensive and extravagant for any ordinary people to afford. I'm glad I wasn't ordinary. Minutes later and the bell rang signaling us for recess; finally, something that could actually fill my stomach. Just when, I was almost so close of going out from the classroom; our adviser, Narumi called me. What great timing.

"What's up teach?" I asked rather rudely. Narumi has always been a part of the Sakura Family since he and my mother are best of friends so I did not need to watch my manners around him.

He stared at me looking pitifully "Mikan can you do me a favor?"

I rolled my eyes "What?"

"You will no longer pass that summer homework in my subject if you'd do this."

"What?" I was getting irritated; if he had something to tell me he should just spit it out already!

He looked at me with his irresistible puppy eyes "I need you to borrow these books in the library." He said giving me a ¼ sheet of paper with a list of unfamiliar books.

I stared at the list with awed eyes "Are you kidding me? This will take like, FOREVER!" I complained; my gaze were still held on the list.

He ignored me, just like always. "Thanks Mikan!" He told me as if pretending I had already agreed with the chore as he swiftly planted a peck on my cheek as he exited abruptly.

_Typical Narumi, _He is always like this. I hate it. What can I do now? Nothing! I just have to go to the library, and get this over with.

I walk rapidly towards the library wearing an irritated expression on my face. Then my stomach growled. _Great just fantastic. What could be more perfect than getting 10 books in the library with an empty stomach? Dream come true _I thought sarcastically.

I arrived at the library as I found it rather quiet. That was strange. _I thought it was supposed to be crowded in here since all the girls were supposedly to be here_. I walked towards the big desk where the librarian was usually located but I found it empty as well.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" I sound so stupid. _Why do I even bother?_

Just then I heard something fell out since there was a big smash from something high towards the tiles. "Are you ok over there?" I shouted tiny bit concerned.

"Yeah! I'll be right there. Just wait a minute." A familiar angelic voice stated not far away from where I was standing.

'_That voice seemed oddly familiar.'_ I thought. A few seconds later but the man who owned that beautiful voice hadn't come out yet "Uhm—I have some books to borrow I was wondering if you could help m—" I couldn't continue when I notice him; THE LIBRARIAN already standing there! Smirking at me! I was shocked not just because of his handsome face but also because I knew him! I was also speechless. That man who owned that voice. _They're the same! _I shouted in my thoughts. I was loss with words.

"YOU!" I shouted unknowingly, acknowledging his presence.

"I told you we would meet again" He said with his smirk widening even more when he saw my flushed face...

My jaws dropped. _The boy in the market._

**To Be Continued**

_**Please review! And don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**_

_**Mikan: I really like this reunion! Haha**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
